Fight For What You Love Most
by celestal spirit
Summary: Naruto was confused, he wanted everything to stop, all he felt was hatred, because of them the leaf village was destroyed, because of them he lost his family twice, because of them he wanted revenge, my first fanfic, full summary inside.r&r. time travel.


**HI, this if my first fan fiction so plz go easy on me, I had this idea in my head for a long time and I was adding ideas to it, but I just keep changing my ideas, so I got pissed a myself so I kind of went with my latest version so I hope you enjoy! (Note: I might suck at grammar, so excuse my suckish grammar...*the thought makes me want to cry in a corner...T_T)**

**Disclaimer: sadly if I owned Naruto I would change a few stuff (the thought makes me feel sooooo sad sometimes. +_ + _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ _+_ +_+**

Summary: This story takes place in Rouan in Naruto movie 4, 4th shinobi war already started about 7 months ago (Naruto already met both of his parents, and has he fox cloak). Naruto and the rookie 9 are 18; Naruto went on a 5 year training trip. (will be explained later), Naruto was in the leaf villages forest until he was ambushed and has his memories sealed, and is currently under henge in his 16 year old self, also Naruto's real memories were replaced by fake memories. Naruto has a lot of secrets that only Jiraya and the 5th Hokage know about…

It was hard to breath. The darkness was just seconds away he could feel It. he was to late death door was right in front of him." ….uto…. aruto ….. NARUTOOOOOO." A young woman about 18 years old with long silky amber hair was sobbing cradling the body of a young man that had three long gashes on his chest. Scrapes, bruises, fresh and dry blood covered the still body of the blond shinobi. "No.. No ….. Please no. Don't leave me… don't… I beg you Naruto …..Don't leave us" she cried. Tears went down on her face; one of her hands brought one of Narutos hands to her stomach. "you have a family now".

Naruto gasped, waking up from his sleep, he had that memory again. No stop he mentally told himself. Every time he had that dream about his dead lover that almost gave time what he desired most, a family. Only Jiraya and the 5th Hokage knew the Naruto had a secret lover ever since he was 15, but Madara somehow found out, hunted her down and killed her. Naruto blamed himself for being foolish, for not being there to protect her. Ever since then Naruto became slightly cold hearted, but only wore a mask to hide his true self. No body was found. But once the 5th Hokage told Naruto he went on rampage for three months, going on killing sprees, earning the nickname 'the legendary bloody flash' . Rumors were that Sasuke was the one who killed her.

So Naruto swore next time he saw Sasuke or Madara he would kill them slowly and painfully. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize that Minato was staring at him." Naruto, are you alright?" Minato asked. They were trying to find Muduake, but they stopped for rest, they were running low on chakra. "No, I'm fine just had a bad dream, he he" Minato didn't seem convinced, but he let it slide. "I'm just going to go for a small walk" Naruto said giving Minato a small smile. "Report to me if you see anything unusual "Minato told Naruto. "Hai" answered Naruto.

- (Time skip)-

Naruto was annoyed. That was all he could remember about her. After that battle with Sasuke, it left him totally weak, but once she told him that he had a family now, all Naruto could feel around him were shock, happiness, hope, and most of all fear. He never realized that she was pregnant, but the war was going on, he had hope because he might finally have the family that he always wanted, and most of all was fear, because if Madara or Sasuke found out she would be hunted and killed which what exactly happened to her. Naruto kept walking. But something was disturbing him. When he used sage mode in secret mudakdes chakra felt just like Madaras or in other words mudakde was in recent contact with Madara. And if there one thing to know about the legendary bloody flash is if anyone was in contact with anyone Madara or Sasuke, friend or enemy Naruto would hunt them down get any information that they know about both uchias , kill them slowly or injure them and leave them to die, and that what was he was planning to do to mudakde.

- (Time skip)-

Just when Naruto was heading back from his 'walk' he heard voices. Confused he increased his pace, something in his gut was telling him that things were changing, and he didn't like it. "Might just be the fur ball" he mumbled to himself, but when Naruto stopped, he found he found Minato was talking to someone in the shadows, and there were three new ninjas. From the way they looked they weren't older than 13. One boy had silver hair, black eyes, with a small katana strapped on his back, and the kid had an attitude that screamed out your annoying. The kid managed to somehow remind him of his sensei. The girl had brown hair and eyes. She also had these wired purple markings on her cheeks; she seemed to be friendly unlike her teammate. The last teammate was a boy 'not a surprise' Naruto thought, the kid had black hair and orange glasses, that protected his black eyes. He seemed to be friendly, but there was THAT clan symbol printed on his clothes. The clan that was at fault for his families murder, because of that clan his ancestors village was destroyed, Naruto accidently sent a little killing intent but managed to suppress it quickly, too bad it managed to grab the attention of Minato and the shadowed figure.

* * *

**And cut...Sooo, how do you like my first chapter. (I revised it...O_O...)I Hope you like it. It might take me sometimes a while to update because of my busy life. Give me ideas; I'd like to hear your thoughts, dattbayo! The next chapters I'll try to make longer. Read and review! Bye!**


End file.
